All I Want
by Nami Foxx
Summary: Natsu wants to be a prince and Lucy calls him master. Juvia is a princess with tears and Gray isn't her prince. Gajeel doesn't want to marry and Levy wants to help. Lyon loves Juvia and keeps Meredy company. Sting calls Juvia sinshine and Yukino doesnt know what she wants. Erza is red and Jellal is blue. Gruvia, Nalu, Gajevy, Jerza, Lyredy, stingu
1. Chapter 1

a/n So I wanted to try something new! hers a multi chap fic with a bunch of other ships! I own nothing bu the plot!

The sand was warm as the young man dragged his sandal clad feet through it.

The sun has set and the sky was now a deep blue filled with bright stars.

Natsu continued his short trek through the desert with his companion, a short, little boy with floppy light blue hair and a grin on his face.

Natsu was a bit taller than the boy with his scarf tied up over his forehead holding back his unruly pink hair.

He wore his signature black vest and baggy white pants that clung to his skinny hips.

"Say Natsu." Happy spoke as he fiddled with his green bag that was slung around his frail shoulders.

"Do you really think Titania is really going to want to talk to two peasants like us?" He looked up to Natsu with a worried face.

Natsu smiled and looked down to him. "Why not? I mean the book said she would help anyone so why wouldn't she help us? Even if we are poor?" Natsu shrugged and turned his head towards the path.

Happy bit his lip and cast his eyes downward.

About a night ago Levy, a small woman who lived in a library had sought out Natsu and Happy to deliver them a book.

"I found it way in the back and I thought it would be useful for you guys!" She was out of breath when she found them behind a tall wall munching on some fish they had stolen.

Levy herself was not quite wealthy, she made very little money by selling some of her books but even then no one really took the time to read anymore.

She was covered in a brown cape like coat that hid the top of her head and most of her body, just her brown laced boots and a bit of her light blue hair stuck out from underneath.

She smiled and held out a small, black, dusty book towards Natsu.

He took it with a confused face and opened it.

"What is it for?" His dark eyes skimmed over a drawing of a tall woman who held a sword in a victory pose.

The ink was smudged so her face was unable to be seen but she was standing on top of a collapsed, gray building.

She wore green floor length dress that was ripped on the bottom. Blood spots were covering most of her arms and ruining her beautiful dress.

The thing that stood out most to Natsu was her hair. It was a deep, scarlet red that cascaded down behind her shoulders.

He looked back up at Levy with a questionably look.

She licked her lips and grabbed the book back, sliding down till she sat against the wall.

Happy and Natsu sat on opposite ends of her as she opened it and cleared her throat.

"Once upon a time, there was a blue man and a red woman who were deeply in love."

"Wait this is a love story? What does this have to do with us?" Happy shook his head and questioned.

Levy cut him a quick glare.

"Just listen." Happy shut his mouth and nodded.

"The red woman moved with the grace and wisdom of a queen and people swore she was, and the blue man who thought nothing of himself knew he could never deserve someone with a pure heart like his lover.

In time his sorrow turned to jealousy. He would become jealous of suitors who were handsome and wealthy who would come to attempt to stray the red woman away from the blue man.

Eventually he became bitter and he cast a spell to make sure the red woman would be his forever.

She of course was aware of the darkness clouding the man's she loved heart and knew she would have to defeat the blue man before he hurt too many people.

They fought, a long antagonizing battle that lasted days.

The red woman was the victor but she held the most loss for she had lost her lover forever.

The people named the queen like woman Titania for saving them and the gods gave her the gift of color.

They say this woman is the reason for all the color in the world, and every day she paints the sky a bright, dazzling blue in memory of the man she loved so dearly.

She still, till this day carries the heavy heart of guilt with her forever now and they say if you travel to her and the blue mans once home in the eastern desert, she will grant you, your deepest wish.

People say this is the only way she can pay for her sins and the grief she has caused."

Levy finished the story, closing the book and grinned looked up at Natsu, her hazel eyes filled with excitement.

He scratched the back of his head as he tilted it and Happy grabbed the remainder of his fish and continued to eat it.

"How can this help us?" Levy lost her smile and hit him with the book.

"Hey!"

"Weren't you listening?! She will grant you, your deepest wish if you go to her tower!"

"Ohhhh… I thought this was going to help us get more fish." Happy folded his arms and pouted and Levy smacked her head.

So now here they were trekking through the eastern desert, searching for a tall, black tower Levy described in order to receive their deepest wish.

They traveled a few more yards when the building came into view.

It certainly looked old, with chipped paint and a wooden oak door that bobbed with every gust of wind.

Natsu swallowed and walked up the stone steps to the door with Happy trailing behind slowly.

He reached up and slowly touched the heavy door.

In a flash, light overtook their eyes and the black paint seemed to melt from the tower.

A Bright blue, ice like structure now stood in front of the pair. Instead of a wooden door a stable, clean door now fit and Natsu's eyes widened.

"What the-" Natsu began to say but the doors slowly opened, revealing a opening to the building.

It was ice cold as Natsu and Happy walked inside, wide eyed as they took the décor in.

A long golden rug splayed in front of them, like the Kings palace and at the end a single golden throne sat.

They slowly walked down seeing nothing but the carpet and seat.

They stood at the end of the golden path and Happy sighed deeply.

"All this way for nothing! I wanted some fish!" He talked annoyedly and crossed his stubby arms.

"Now now Happy dear, I'm sure I have plenty fish for all of us."

They both jumped at a soft voice coming from their left.

Their heads snapped towards the voice and saw a long, dark table filled with all the food imaginable.

Chairs hugged along the wooden table and a fair lady sat at the end, a drink in her hand a smile gracing her face.

Her face was quite pretty, with her dark striking eyes and thin cheeks.

Natsu recognized her long green dress from the picture, but it seemed clean and not ripped at all.

Her scarlet hair was tied up, but even with its length it easily slid down her shoulders.

Happy screamed and hid behind Natsu who pointed a finger at the pretty lady.

"You're- you're that girl!" Natsu recognized her as the woman from the book Levy had given them.

She set her drink down and stood with grace as Natsu looked up to her, she was a little taller than him.

She took a small bow and drew a hand out towards the table, inviting them to sit.

"I've been waiting for you."

They hesitantly sat, both on either side and looked at her expectantly.

"You can eat you know." She lifted a perfect eyebrow and grabbed her cup, taking a sip.

And they did, they dug in, starved from their travels and the woman smiled.

"Miss Titania…" Happy began talking around a shrimp.

She held a long finger up to silence him.

"You may call me Erza." She spoke firmly but kind and Natsu liked that.

Happy smiled and shoved another shrimp in his mouth.

"Erza, the book said you would grant us our deepest wish. Is that true?" His innocent eyes met hers and she smiled again.

"Why of course. Id never go back on my promise." She took another sip and set her cup down once more.

She crossed her hands together and looked at Happy.

"Happy, your deepest wish is for Natsu to have enteral happiness, is it not?"

Natsu's head snapped up and Happy looked down, his face as red as Ezra's hair.

"Aw why did you have to say it out loud?" Happy shook his head and buried his small hands against his warm face.

"Is that true Happy?" Natsu said astonished.

"It is Natsu." Ezra smiled and reached down placing her hand on top of Happy's shoulder for a second before retracting it back.

Her eyes slid over to Natsu who had taken his scarf down and placed it on the table.

"Natsu, your deepest wish is to see your father again." She held no question in her strong gaze and Natsu nodded his head.

Erza looked down at the cloth that adorned the table and frowned.

"I'm very sorry Natsu, but I do not have that much power to bring your father back."

Natsu snapped his eyes up.

"But you said you could-" Erza held a hand up and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Fortunately, I can do something for both of you."

She wove her hand and another beam of light shot down from the ceiling.

A figure took place of the light and Natsu dropped his cup.

Now standing a few feet away was another woman.

She had straight, sunshine hair that looked like someone has dipped it in the sun and big beautiful chocolate, brown eyes.

She held a large, friendly grin and her cheeks were rosy.

She wore a light pink bra with golden jewelry decorating the swell of her breasts.

Her skirt was the same color pink and slit up the side. Along the waist was also decorated in the same golden jewelry on her top.

We was barefoot and her arms held gold bracelets and on her head was a pink veil that ran until her back.

Erza stood and walked over to the girl, turned to show her to Natsu and Happy.

"This is Lucy, she's a good friend of mine and a genie of sorts. She can help you with your troubles, alright?"

Both were silent till…

"She's pretty!" Happy yelled and ducked under the table before popping up in front of the girl and grabbing her hands.

She giggled as he swung them and look up at her.

Natsu choked on air when he heard her laugh. It was like a melodious song that Natsu had been waiting to hear his whole life.

He came out of his daze when Erza laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm terribly sorry I can't bring your father back. I know exactly how you feel and it pains me not being able to do that for you. But deep down I know you have another wish, you want to marry Princess Lissana who you have liked since you were little and you want be able to buy Happy as many fish as he wants. I know and with Lucy's help, you can fulfill your dreams."

Natsu grinned and nodded.

"But… You do so much for people how can I ever repay you? When do you get your wish Erza?"

She stood upright and looked up at the ceiling.

"One day, the sky will turn a brilliant purple for just a little while. It will be the purple of true love and when you see it, you will know that I have found my blue love once again and my dream has become a reality."

She held a wistful look on her face and turned to glance at Lucy talking to Happy.

She turned to Natsu once again.

"Lucy will help you until you are willing to let her go and when you do she will go back to her sleep until I awaken her again."

Natsu looked confused.

"Huh?"

Erza laughed and shook her head at the young man.

"You'll have to ask Lucy." And with that she sat back down and began to sip her drink once more.

Lucy turned to him with a smile.

"Ready to go?" She nodded and her hair bounced.

"Ok. We need to go to the bookstore in town alright?"

She giggled.

"Your wish is my command." She pointed and winked and a bright light overtook them.

….

"Princess Juvia, your prince is on his way from the Ice kingdom… You may want to wash up my love~"

Juvia awoke with a smile, her dark blue hair was everywhere and her legs cold.

"Thank you dear!" She sung out to Abby, her maid.

Sitting up, Juvia patted her hair down and rubbed at her eyes.

She sighed and slipped out of her huge white bed, skipping to her personal washroom.

Another servant of hers had already prepared Juvia a warm bath and greeted the princess happily.

"Good morning Juvia." She said kindly and bowed and Juvia greeted her back.

Juvia was good friends with all her maids and servants and she felt equal to them. When she was little she insisted they called Juvia by her name rather than your highness or princess.

Her personal favorite, was a young girl named Wendy who Juvia had looked over since she was born. They considered one another sisters and often joked about both having blue hair.

Juvia glanced at herself in the big mirror, tucking her hair behind her ear and checking her face.

"Can you undo Juvia's night gown please?" She turned her back to Wendy and she began to use her small hands to untie the knots.

"Are you excited to be queen soon?" Wendy spoke excitedly.

Juvia put a finger to her cheek and made a thinking face.

"Juvia is! She is ready to make a difference in this world. She is hoping to make all the kingdoms as one big family."

She grinned and her dress came free and fell. Juvia stepped out of it and turned to thank Wendy.

"Oh dear! Your dress is ripped we'll have to fix it!"

She bent down to Wendy's feet and picked up the bottom of her blue servant dress, examining it.

"Oh please don't worry about it Juvia! It's fine I swear!" Panic came over Wendy and Juvia giggled. Wendy never liked when Juvia became worried about her, for it was Wendy's job to take care of Juvia.

Juvia stood with a smile and patted her navy hair that was pulled in pigtails. She turned and dipped her toe in her bath before slowly submerging herself all the way in.

She let out a sigh of content and played with some of the pink bubbles.

"Thank you for making it warmer than usual. It always becomes so cold when the prince is near."

Wendy sat in the chair next to the big tub.

"Well maybe you should have dressed warmer." Wendy teased and Juvia faked a surprise face.

She flicked some water at Wendy who giggled. "Did Wendy just sass the princess missy!?"

Wendy laughed more.

"I'm sorry!"

After Juvia was washed and Wendy had brushed her hair till it was shiny and dry, she sat on her fluffy bed in a towel as Wendy searched her huge closet for a suitable dress.

"Hmm yellow?" Wendy suggested.

"No not today."

"Pink?"

"Nope."

"Blue?"

"Definitely not." They giggled.

"White?"

"Yes! White it is!" Juvia giggled and hopped off the bed leaving her towel.

It was a long, white princess dress that reached the floor and hid Juvia's feet. Three buttons ran up the torso and it had a sweetheart neckline, showing off her large cleavage.

It was more casual than dressy and Juvia liked that.

"Can you grab me some socks? My toes are freezing." Juvia asked as she clipped her silver heart necklace the prince had gifted to her on her thin neck.

She bounded down the steps with a skip in her step and a grin on her face to the front doors.

"Juvia! Be careful you might fall!" A man's voice yelled out from the bottom.

She giggled.

"Then you can catch me~" she teased.

When she reached just about the end she did end up falling, one of her socks slipped and she went flying face first to the ground.

Strong cold arms caught her waist and back and pulled her down the stairs.

"You okay?"

Juvia looked up slowly and her eyes widened.

Why the hell was there a Greek God in her castle?

He was very attractive and cold, Juvia thought.

He had dark black hair that fell over his forehead and even darker eyes that were widened in concern.

Juvia gripped his arms and stood upright, biting her lip when she felt his muscles.

She cleared her throat and let go of him quickly like she had been burned and nodded swiftly.

"Thank you for catching her Gray, I would hate for my princess to have a broken nose on our wedding day."

A smooth voice Juvia recognized came from behind the man and Juvia's fiancé came into view.

She smiled and bowed and he did the same before crushing her in a hug.

She giggled.

"Juvia's legs were very cold because of you y'know?" She put her hands on her hips and glared.

He leaned close and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry my love! But every time you visit our ice melts because of your sunny smile!" Lyon declared loudly and the man who had been called Gray rolled his eyes.

"And this is?" Juvia smiled and turned to the handsome mystery man.

"Ah this is my brother, prince Gray." Lyon turned and looked at the man, raising an eyebrow.

Gray rolled his eyes and bowed for the girl and muttered from what Juvia could here "your highness"

"Well thank you for catching me." Juvia smiled and curtsied.

They stared at each other for what seemed like ages.

Juvia's bright eyes boring into his dull ones.

Lyon cleared his throat and wrapped and arm around Juvia's waist.

"Breakfast?"

"Ah yes Juvia hopes Meredy prepared pancakes!"

"Meredy? did you get a new cook?"

"Yes, unfortunately-"

There talk went on as Gray trailed behind them slowly attempting to calm his beating heart.

….

"Did you hear about Princess Juvia's and Prince Lyon's betrothal?"

"Yeah and I don't care." A deep gruff voice spoke from the other end of the table.

A voice sighed.

"Well your going to have to marry princess Lissana now, princess Chelia is far to young."

"Why do I have to get married anyway!?" The man stood and yelled at his father.

"Gajeel calm down that is no way to speak to me. We need to have a inherit for the kingdom or else we will fall. And since you are a prince it is your duty to marry a suitable princess."

"I don't even like that lasagna or whatever her name is." Gajeel crossed his arms and glared.

"Well I doubt she would like you so shut up and deal with it."

"Whatever." Gajeel left stomping out the door.

"Prince Gajeel where are you going?" A servant asked as he collected his coat from the closet and made his way out the door.

"I need to go into town." And with that he slammed the door and climbed his black horse heading for the center of the kingdoms.

People all around bowed to him and he ignored them all pulling along his horse by a rein.

From the corner of his eye he saw a group of kids surrounding something and what it seemed like, beating it.

Gajeel chuckled remembering when he was a kid he would do that.

But then he heard it.

"Meow!"

Gajeel ran and shooed the kids away angrily and picked up the scared cat.

"Kitty!"

He looked around to make sure no one was looked then he petted the cat softly, checking for injuries.

Nothing was to severe and the cat seemed fine.

"Hm you're a strong cat just like me huh? Well I'm not a cat but whatever you know what I mean."

The cat purred and pushes into Gajeel's big hand.

"I'm going to keep you." Gajeel smirked and walked back to his horse.

He was busy petting his new brown kitty who he had decided to name Lily when he bumped into something causing him to drop Lily.

He looked down at the ground and saw brown boots, a brown, dirty cloak, a short blue hair sticking out.

"Hey! Watch where your going." He yelled and picked up Lily.

The figure stood and the hood fell off revealing a small woman.

Her short, light blue hair was down and fluffy and her big hazel eyes were pulled in fury.

"Excuse me! You're the one who ran into me!" She yelled back.

Her voice was high like a child and she barley came to his chest. Her face was innocent but very pretty.

Gajeel shook out of his state and glared back.

"You made me drop Lily!"

"Well maybe you should watch where your going!"

"Well…well maybe you should watch were YOUR going!" Gajeel smugly smirked.

The girl huffed and dusted herself off before pulling her hood back on.

She collected the books she had dropped and pushed past him muttering "jerk" on her way.

He scowled and continued to pet Lily.

"Some people just need to learn manners." Gajeel scowled and made his way back to his castle.

….

Levy was stomping with her books in hand and pushed open the door to the library.

"Levy!" Happy's voice yelled and she turned to see Natsu and Happy and… A gorgeous blonde girl.

She smiled and looked at her curiously.

"Hey guys your back! Who is this?" She pointed to the pretty girl who was dressed wealthy and began to take her cloak off.

"This is what Titania gave us!" Natsu was grinning.

She hung her cloak up and was left in her orange sundress.

"Wait… What?" Levy was really confused now.

"Her name is Lucy and she's a genie! She's going to help us!"

"She's really pretty too!"

Levy laughed and held her hand out to this "Lucy".

"Nice to meet you."

She took her light hand and shook it.

"You too."

Levy moved and began to put books away.

"So is this a three wish thing or?" Levy began.

"Oh no Natsu and Happy will get my help until they don't need me and after that I'll back to sleep!" She spoke cheerfully.

"Back to sleep?" Levy questioned.

"Erza can only wake me when she needs my help or if someone else does." Lucy gestures to Natsu and Happy.

"Erza?"

"Titania's real name!" Happy said eating fish.

"Anyway we were figured since you were the one who helped us find Erza, we could help you out too!" Natsu grinned.

"Oh no I couldn't! Really it's fine, I'm fine." Levy put her hands in surrender and shook them.

"Please let me help! It's my job!" Lucy pleaded.

Levy looked around awkwardly.

"Well I mean if you want…"

"Yes please!"

"Ok...um…"

Levy looked at her home, it was a huge mess.

The walls were chipping, the books were everywhere and dusty and her little kitchen was filthy.

Lucy studied Levy.

"Your wish is my command!"

She twirled and light took up the whole house and when it disappeared everyone gasped.

The walls were we're painting purple and all the books were put away neatly. The wood leading upstairs was polished and her tiny kitchen seemed brand new.

"The books are in Alphabet order but it'd you don't like that I can change it." Lucy held a finger up and looked at Levy.

"This is amazing! How did you know that's what I wanted?!" Levy exclaimed and hugged the girl. "Thank you so much Lucy!"

Lucy giggled and hugged her back.

"It's just my job."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy my sunshines~

"Ms Juvia, Prince Sting is here to see you."

Lyon chuckled from his spot on the couch.

"Still trying to court you my dear?" He shook his head with a smirk.

Juvia was sitting on the dark blue rug of one of the living rooms, sewing Wendy's dress after dinner with Lyon and Gray.

"Ah Juvia guess so…" She shrugged. "She can't think of any other reason he would travel all this way." She stood and brushed off her skirt before following Abby out the door.

Lyon's eyes watched her go and turned back to Gray sitting on the other end of the fluffy seat.

"So?" Lyon smirked.

Gray rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What?"

"Isn't she just perfect?" Lyon chuckled and took a sip of white wine.

Gray glared at the floor with his dark eyes.

"Yeah… She's sure something." …..

"Ah there's my sunshine!" A high booming voice welcomed Juvia as she walked into the front doors.

Juvia winced and forced a smile, pausing in front him.

"Hello prince Sting. How was your day?" She curtsied and he bowed grinning.

"It has come to my attention you have agreed to Prince Lyon's proposal?" He put a hand over his heart and frowned, pouting to the girl.

Juvia wrung her hands together and smiled, nodding her head.

Sting smiled and looked down at his feet.

"I see…"

Juvia walked over to him and put a dainty hand on his broad shoulder.

"It's not that Juvia doesn't like Sting, it's just that Lyon makes Juvia happy."

He grinned and set a warm hand on top of hers.

"It's alright sunshine, I understand."

Juvia grinned and dropped her hand.

"Would Sting like to join us for a drink?"

"Ah no thank you, I should actually be on my way. I have some important business to take care of in the next kingdom over." He pointed a thumb behind his back.

"I just wanted to come see you and wish you could luck on your marriage." He grinned cheekily and took her pale hand in his own. He bent down and kissed it before dropping it.

"Well thank you for visiting, Sting is welcome anytime."

Juvia led him to the door and Abby opened it, smiling at the man.

When he reached the door he turned, a serious look overcoming his face.

"Tell me something Sunshine."

"Yes?"

"Is it true love?"

The question hung around the air thickly, weighing down on the girl.

Biting her lip, she gave a thoughtful face.

"Juvia believes that true love doesn't exactly exist. If something or rather someone makes you happy and cares for you a whole lot, then that is enough to deserve your love.

It may not be true love, but I am glad to be marrying the man in the other room."

She gave a small smile and awkwardly stood there as Sting stared at her.

He chuckled and bowed, blowing her a kiss.

"Till we meet again, sunshine." And the door closed.

Juvia made her way down the long hall, her legs heavy and cold.

She traced a hand along the blue walls and looked at all the paintings of water and people from her family.

She slowly slid down till she was sitting on the floor, her legs tucked halfway under her and her hands playing with the chain around her neck.

"You good?" A deep voice asked from the shadows and soon a tall figure came into the light.

It was Gray, Lyons brother who seemed to be the exact opposite of her fiancé.

He had his hands in his white dress pants and his royal blue button up was pushed up to his elbows and a couple buttons were undone.

Juvia looked up to the man with a smile that was soon replaced with a frown.

She was nervously wringing her hands together and the tips of her toes were burning with coldness.

"Juvia is…fine." She stated looked at the ground.

"Well Lyon wanted me to tell you that he has retired from the night and to wish you a good night."

Juvia wound her arms around her figure and rubbed her forearms, her blue eyes flicking up to meet Gray's dark ones.

"You cold?" And as he asked he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his frame.

"Oh no! Juvia is perfectly fine she doesn't need-"

She had sat up attempting to halt him but he swung the shirt around her tiny shoulders.

He was crouched in front of her, adjusting it so it would stay on her.

Juvia was wide eyed and her mouth fell open.

He was only a couple inches from her face and Juvia was trying her hardest not to look at him.

Not only was his face very handsome, but his body was very fit.

His arm muscles, that Juvia had felt when he caught her were flexing with his every move and Juvia noticed his nice six pack.

Her eyes traced around his body, unable to look at his face, when she noticed his scar around his right hip.

Without thinking she reached out and traced it softly with her hand.

Gray was done fixing the shirt and was just simply stating at the girl tracing his scar.

Juvia felt his eyes on her and flicked up to meet his.

She quickly retracted her hand, panicking.

"Juvia's sorry! She didn't mean to-"

The man laughed deeply, with crinkled eyes and a huge grin.

He moved, sitting next to her and shook his head.

"It's fine don't worry."

Juvia cleared her throat and eyed the man next to her.

"So what is it from? The scar Juvia means?"

Gray hesitated.

He looked at Juvia, her huge innocent eyes blinking at him.

"I got it while fighting to save my father." He spoke softly as if this information was a secret he was willing to share with her.

Juvia sighed.

"King Silver was one of the greats." She pulled her legs up and sat all the way against the wall. She drew her knees up and watched her white dress gather up down her thighs.

Silence hung around them but in a comfortable way.

Juvia looked ahead at the wall as Gray carefully watched her, studying her.

"I heard you talking to Sting."

He wasn't accusing her, just mainly stating what he did but Juvia still inwardly winced and turned her head to catch Gray's eyes.

"I don't believe in true love either, y'know?"

Juvia nodded in a trance.

"And I get that Lyon cares for you a whole great lot and I have barley known you a whole day but I realized something."

"What did you realize?"

"Your not happy."

"Yes, Juvia is."

Gray shook his head, eyes still locked with hers.

"You have deep sadness in your eyes. I can see it and I'm probably the only one that noticed… but this whole 'sunny Juvia' act you have, is merely a mask."

Juvia swallowed.

"Juvia didn't know she was that easy to read."

"Well, your not. I think I'm the only one who can see it because I have suffered as some point in my life and I know that the world isn't always sunshine and rainbows.

You may not want to talk about it and I don't blame you but, just know that I'm here if you need me and that I get it."

He stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets and dipped his head, walking back down the hall.

Tears broke free from Juvia's eyes and she jumped.

It had been so long since she had cried and it was so foreign to her, it scared her.

She stood quickly and chased Gray, knocking into him. Wrapping her arms around his waist and digging her face into his bare back she sobbed.

They stood there, together with no words just Gray clenching his eyes shut and Juvia's cries filling the air.

"Y-you forgot your s-shirt." And she finally released him, wiping furiously at her eyes.

She took it off and hooked it on his arm, refusing to look him in the eyes.

She wiped her face and blew air out before giving Gray a broken smile.

"I'm fine." She closed her eyes repeating it quietly over and over as if she was trying to convince herself of it.

Gray patted her head and turned, and continued to walk down the hall.

"Goodnight Juvia." …

Lucy sat on the window in Natsu's and Happy's makeshift home.

She smiled watching Natsu tuck in the young boy into his little bed, telling him a story.

When Happy had let sleep overcome him, Natsu sat with Lucy on the window ledge watching the twinkling stars.

Lucy slipped her brown eyes over to Natsu, looking at him from up close.

"That was really sweet." Lucy looked back at a softly snoring Happy.

Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"He's a good kid." Natsu smiled.

"Did you dad used to tell you stories when you were little?"

Natsu didn't reply, he just simply stared at the sky with an unreadable face.

"I'm sorry…I just heard Erza talking to you before, I didn't mean to intrude."

"No it's okay…Igneel used to tell me a bunch of stories as a kid. Sometimes he would act them out terribly."

They laughed together.

"What happened?" Lucy whispered when there laughs had died down.

Natsu tilted his head and rubbed his left arm.

"He just disappeared one day y'know? I just woke up and he was gone, no explanation.

Lucy lifted her head to the deep blue night.

"That's gotta be tough." And Natsu made a noise in agreement.

"So how did Happy come into your life?" "I found him wandering around the town a couple years back. I took him in and fed him and stuff. I mean I know I barley have enough for myself to get by, but he just looked so scared… I thought maybe that's what I looked like when my dad left and no one helped me."

Natsu shrugged and Lucy watched him.

He cleared his throat and smiled waving a hand at her.

"So how did you become all genie like?"

Her legs that she had been swinging suddenly stopped, hitting the ledge they sat upon.

Her voice was low and Natsu had to strain to hear her whispers.

"It's my fault my mom died when I was young. My dad resented it for me and so I ran away. Erza found me when I was fifteen and she kinda took me in. She told me her story and I asked if I could repay for my sins as well.

She refused saying it wasn't my fault my mother was dead but, everyday I think of her and it just hurts. It's hurts knowing that I'll never see her smile again or see her kiss my dad and she used to read to me when I was little also…her voice was so calming and beautiful but I'll never hear it ever again and it breaks my heart…just knowing that everyday."

Natsu's eyes softened staring at the girl that was bathing in the moonlight. He could see tears welling up in her eyes so he stayed silent till she was done.

"Eventually I persuaded Erza to help me pay for what I did. We made a contract binding me as a genie and when Erza needs me she wakes me up from my slumber to help someone."

She gestured a hand to Natsu, flickering her eyes to Happy.

Then she laughed and ran her fingers under her eyelids.

"I don't get out much but it makes me happy knowing I helped someone in need."

Natsu smiled at the girl and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"So who is this 'Princess Lissana' your deeply in love with?"

Natsu crossed his arms.

"Hey I'm not deeply in love with her ok? We were childhood friends and she means a lot to me."

Lucy wove her hand and a cup of water appeared in her hand.

"Want some?"

Natsu shook his head no, his pink fringe falling into his eyes.

"Well I'm a sucker for love stories so go ahead and tell me."

Lucy smiled and shifted so she faced Natsu, her back against the wood of the window and Natsu did the same.

"Well, Igneel was a good friend of Queen Beth, Lissana's mother, and he used to take me to go play with her all the time.

I was ten when Igneel left, and I didn't get to see her anymore after I lost all my money and house because I'm poor.

So when I turned thirteen, I was walking around the town and I heard her calling my name.

She attacks me in a bear hug right? and I remember she kept whispering about how much she missed me and I couldn't believe she even remembered me.

Then she tells me that her mother had passed away during the winter and her big sister Mira would be queen soon and after that she would have to marry a prince when she was old enough.

And I just Remember it all going through my head 'you have to become a prince and marry her' over and over. But you know I'm kinda poor with a kid so that's not going to happen."

Natsu scoffed and crossed his arms looking out the window.

"Aw that's so sweet!"

Lucy perked up.

"Wait a minute! I can make you a prince!"

Natsu's eyes widened and he jumped off the ledge into the house.

"Really!?"

Lucy nodded, grinning.

"That's awesome!"

Lucy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So tomorrow then?"

"Yep!" And Natsu began to climb into his small bed on the other side of Happy's.

"Er, your going to have to sleep with me if that's okay. Happy's bed is way to small."

Natsu looked around embarrassed.

Lucy giggled.

"It's fine I don't mind. Oh hey I forgot something."

She climbed on the bed and swung her hand, a necklace appearing in her palm.

It had a pure gold chain and a pink gem invaded in a glass cover.

She carefully handed it to Natsu.

"What's this?" He studied it.

"It's my heart. You have to wear it around your neck and when you don't need me anymore you have to say these magic words and whatnot and then you take the necklace off yada yada."

She rolled her eyes and stood once more, clicking her fingers.

Natsu put the necklace on his tan neck, under his scarf and watched the girl.

A big, fluffy, dark green blanket softly landed on Happy, covering his bed.

She turned to Natsu and clicked again, a deep red and light pink blanket laying on his bed.

Natsu raised an eyebrow in question.

"Happy thinks it's gets cold in here sometimes at night so I figured I'd prepare some blankets."

"Um.. Thank you Lucy."

She nodded and and climbed in next to Natsu, slipping under the pink blanket.

Natsu shook his head and pulled the covers up and turned to the side, closing his eyes and finally falling asleep. … The birds had woken Levy the next morning with their song and she moved about her home with a smile, whistling in tune with the animals.

She got ready, dressing as clean and proper as possible before collecting the book that Princess Juvia had requested.

The water kingdom was a little aways so Levy had to ride her horse, a huge white stallion, that she had trouble mounting.

When the guards passed her through she led her horse to the stalls on the side, already used to the routine.

She made to the door of the light blue castle and brushed off her dress, shivering slightly at the cold wind that tickled her arms.

She wore a dark purple dress, that ran to her toes and the sleeves fell half past her arms.

Her blue hair was pulled in a pony and she carried the book in a light brown basket that matched her boots. She quickly adjusted her matching purple headband.

She knocked and the butler opened the tall door.

"Ah good morning Ms. Levy! Come on come in."

Levy smiled and walked in looking around as Abby greeted her.

"Why hello dear."

"Good morning."

"Knowing the young miss, she is probably still in bed. That poor child is so tired lately."

Abby set a hand in her wrinkled cheek and shook her head.

"But come come, follow me love."

Levy giggled.

She loved visiting Juvia, everyone around was so nice and kind to her no matter her social class.

They found Juvia's room and Abby knocked.

"Come in."

"Juvia dear, Levy is here to see you."

"Ah Levy! Good send her in."

Abby left and bid her goodbye and Levy entered the big room.

Levy smiled at the sight of Juvia sitting cross legged in a yellow night gown yawning.

"Good morning! I brought the book that you requested."

Levy set her basket down on the white vanity and pulled out the old book, walking over to the large bed.

Juvia took it carefully and squealed.

"Perfect! Wendy will love this book so much! It was my favorite when I was little."

She grinned and held it to her frame.

"Thank you Levy!" Juvia exclaimed and pulled her into a tight hug.

She released her and stood elegantly from the bed, making her way to the vanity.

She sat and began to brush her long blue hair.

"So how has Levy been?"

"Everything is wonderful. I fixed up the library a bit and it looks quite nice."

Juvia smiled.

"Juvia would love to come visit and see for herself but Juvia is so busy with her wedding preparations, she barley has time to sleep!" She threw the back of her hand against her forehead and gave a "oh woe is me" look.

Levy giggled.

"Oh I understand… How is your fiancé by the way?"

Juvia's hand and smile dropped.

She shrugged and stood and undoing her gown, walked to her closet.

"He's fine."

She picked out a navy sundress that was decorated in bright yellow polka dots.

She slipped it on, tying the navy bow along her back.

Levy frowned at Juvia's sudden mood.

"But…your not fine. Right?"

Juvia shook her head and held herself before plopping back onto the bed, her hands covering her face.

"What's wrong Juvia? You can tell me."

"Juvia doesn't think she can do this."

"What get married?"

Juvia nodded sitting up and looked around.

"Juvia…uh..met someone." Juvia whispered and Levy widened her eyes.

"Who!?" Levy fiercely whispered.

"He…uh…Lyon's brother…"

"Juvia!"

"We were talking an we had this moment and Juvia can't stop thinking about him and he's making Juvia's head hurt." She frowned and buried her face into her hands.

" You can't marry Lyon."

"Well Juvia means, she could. This is probably just pre wedding nerves! Juvia is positive she will get over this phase."

She gave Levy a thumbs up and a determined face and Levy sighed

"I hope your right, Juvia."

A soft knock came from Juvia's white door and Abby popped her head in.

"Dear, Prince Gajeel is here to see you."

"Send him up please!"

"Prince Gajeel? I wasn't aware you two knew each other."

Juvia giggled and stood, searching through her drawers.

"We're best friends!"

"Oh? I've never even seen him before what does he look like?"

Juvia opened her mouth and turned but her door crashed open.

A deep voice yelled out.

"Juvia! I have a kitty and his name is Lily!"

A tall man stood with a familiar brown cat outstretched in his toned arms.

He had on a dark gray shirt and black pants tucked into dark boots.

His long, thick, black hair was pulled into a ponytail and his piercing were gleaming in the sunlight from Juvia's window.

Levy's heart dropped.

Juvia squealed and took the cat, petting it softly.

"Ain't he the best Vi?" He put his hands on his hips and grinned.

His eyes skimmed the room till they landed exactly on Levy's.

"Oi!" Gajeel jumped back and pointed a finger at Levy and Juvia jumped.

"Huh? What's wrong Gajeel?" Juvia scrunched her eyebrows and set the cat on her fluffy carpet.

"Why is this woman in your room!?" He demanded.

Juvia held her hands up to him.

"Whoa calm down its just Levy, Gajeel. She's a good friend of mine."

"I… Um… I better get going now…"

Levy smiled nervously and slid off the bed before making her way to the door.

"No! You still have to apologize to Lily!" Gajeel glared at the poor girl and her eyebrow twitched.

"I already told you I'm not going to say sorry for something you caused!"

Juvia stood there confused as Lily nonchalantly cleaned his fur.

"Wait…Juvia thought Levy didn't know Gajeel?"

Levy turned and played with her headband.

"Well I didn't know he was a prince when he ran into me like a jerk and got all my books dirty."

Gajeel threw either arm on the other side of him.

"I told ya, you should look where your going shrimp!"

Levy crossed her arms and huffed, turned her nose up the other way. Gajeel picked up Lily and held him close, turning his nose the other way.

Juvia pinched the bridge of her nose and opened her door calling out for Wendy.

Wendy showed up quickly, out of breath.

"Yes Juvia?"

Juvia smiled.

"Can Wendy please bring up some tea for Juvia and her guests?"

Wendy nodded swiftly and was gone in a flash.

Juvia turned back around and pointed to her white sofa on the opposite side of her big bed.

"Sit."

Levy and Gajeel obliged and sat on opposite sides with Lily in the middle.

Juvia sat in the matching arm chair and pulled her legs under her to sit comfortably.

A few minutes later Wendy came in with a tray of tea and cookies. She set it down on the coffee table In-between them all and bowed.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you Wendy." Juvia smiled up at the girl. "Juvia had Levy bring you Juvia's favorite book from her childhood, go ahead and grab it off her vanity and take it. She is sure you'll love it."

Wendy grinned and grabbed it carefully, yelling out a thank you on her way.

Gajeel and Levy glared at one another as Juvia prepared everyone's tea.

"Is Gajeel still fighting with his father?"

Gajeel began to pet Lily and frowned deeply before muttering a small "maybe."

Juvia sighed and handed them each a small teacup.

"Why doesn't Gajeel just get it over with and marry someone?"

"I don't wanna marry anyone of them pretty princesses! There boring and all proper and shit."

Levy listened quietly and sipped some tea.

"Well Gajeel is going to have to marry or else his father will be upset."

Gajeel shrugged "let him."

"Sorry to intrude, but can I say something?" Levy's small voice asked.

Juvia nodded and Gajeel ignored her.

"I found a book in my home that is filled with all the old laws of each kingdom and while skimming through, I read that you don't have to marry to become king or queen and if you never bear a child you can simply choose a suitor to become the next heir."

Gajeel turned to fully look at the small girl.

"Really?" He looked doubtful but a little hope gleamed through his red eyes.

Levy nodded, her hair bouncing.

Gajeel set the cup down and stood, looking at Levy expectantly.

"Well?" "Well what?" "Arn't we going to go get the book?"

Levy looked dumbfounded.

"Now?"

Gajeel raised both his eyebrows.

Levy sighed and stood also, thanking Juvia for the tea and hospitably.

"Watch Lily for me Vi!"

Juvia shook her head and giggled, tying back half her blue hair with a yellow ribbon.

Looking out the window, she gasped and grinned when she noticed snow had started to fall from the morning light sky. ….. Lyon awoke and dressed, heading to the kitchen for something to eat.

His bare feet padded against the dark wooden floors and he hummed lightly.

He walked into the kitchen and saw a young woman who was a little younger than Juvia by a couple years.

She was dressed a short, red, long sleeve dress and had a white apron tied around her waist.

Her little feet were stuffed in brown boots and her long, light pink hair was loose with a white bandana holding her bangs up.

She lifted her light green eyes at him which widened for a second and then she scowled deeply in his direction.

"Thanks for the snow." She muttered and stomped to the cabinet, fetching numerous things.

Lyon chuckled and looked down.

"Er, sorry?"

Lyon walked closer and sat at a brown stool.

She glared and huffed, then continued her cooking.

Lyon tapped his fingers on the table and watched her.

"What are you making?"

"Breakfast."

"Ah."

The awkward silence grew as the young woman ignored him completely.

"Good morning Meredy! Juvia requested for some tea for her and her guests."

Wendy walked in with a small smile, her hair in pigtails and dressed in her long, blue dress.

The woman's scowl faded and she beamed at the young girl.

"Hi Wendy! Coming right up!"

Lyon knotted his eyebrows together as her sudden change in behavior and shook his head.

"Oh good morning Prince Lyon!" Wendy exclaimed and bowed.

He grinned and ruffled the child's head.

"Morning kid, sleep well?"

Wendy blushed and nodded, picking up the tray Meredy had set down.

"See you guys later!" She smiled and walked out, leaving the two alone again.

"So…Meredy huh? That's quite a nice name." Lyon attempted to make conversation.

She cracked some eggs into a bowl and started stirred whatever she had in there.

"Is there's something you need Prince Lyon?" She raised her eyebrows but kept her eyes glued to the bowl.

"Hm? No not really." He smirked and looked around. "Need some help?"

"Shouldn't you be with your wife?" Meredy poured the batter onto a pan on top of the warm stove.

"She has guests." Lyon shrugged. "And she's not my wife yet."

Meredy turned away from him and bit her lip.

"You should make the snow go away…it's bothering me."

"I'm I bothering you? Or are you always this angry?"

"It's the snow."

"Hm I see…I'll see what I can do. Goodbye Meredy."

And he stood and left the warm kitchen.

Meredy continued to make breakfast and soon Wendy rejoined her, eating pancakes Meredy had set out.

"I heard you and prince Lyon earlier…what was that all about?"

Meredy sat opposite of her and began to slice up some fruit.

"I felt bad to be that mean to him but I needed to get him out of here."

Wendy swallowed and took a sip of milk.

"Why?"

"I can't work with the prince over my shoulder! I was so flustered I could barley speak to him so I blamed it on the snow."

Meredy rubbed her temples and Wendy giggled.

"Hey, what's that book?" Meredy pointed at it with her knife.

"Oh! Juvia got it for me from Levy. Apparently it was her favorite book when she was a child."

"What's it called?"

Wendy looked over at it and read the title.

"Peter Pan."

"Hm I've never heard of it." Meredy shrugged.

"You can borrow it when I'm done with it." Wendy grinned and Meredy thanked her.

When Wendy was done with her food, she set Juvia's breakfast on a tray, decorating it nicely with a pink rose and sent Wendy off to deliver it to the stressed out girl.

P.s. Peter Pan is my favorite book ever and Sting x Juvia is a crackship that just popped into my head… ?


End file.
